


Uncertainty of Family

by JamezBar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Rarry, beep boop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamezBar/pseuds/JamezBar
Summary: "Well, I don't think I'm a lesbian," Ron said, looking at the floor
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 6





	Uncertainty of Family

Harry Kissed Ginny.  
In a flash of lightning, the pair were both drenched in sweat, having shared more than they could have ever imagined. Their mouths opened and moved with the rhythm of their own pleasure, with nothing between them but a hot, wet, desperate fucking. But Ginny was always better than he was, and at the moment it seemed like her mouth was winning the battle over his balls. He let out a squeal as he came, gasping for air while trying not to come all over the carpet. He pulled out of her, leaving her panting with a satisfied smile, her body still writhing with the aftershocks of her orgasm. He picked up his towel and brushed her hair away from her eyes. She looked like a young girl on a first date, with that innocent smile and those perfect blue eyes, staring into his. He hoped that he would never forget her.  
The scene had been all too realistic. The House elves had taken great care to give it a perfectly realistic feel, which is why it didn't feel fake at all. Harry had wanted to scream, but he knew that Ron would hear him, and he knew that he needed to save this moment for later. After all, he had time to dwell on Ginny's face. He reached out for the towel, and then came back and stood by the fire, completely naked and waiting for Ron to join him. He knew that he wouldn't have to wait long. He could hear Ron's footsteps approaching. If he just made this quick, he wouldn't be caught, and Ron would be the one with the scars on his butt.  
"Ron," he said in a loud whisper.  
"Yes Harry?"  
"Do you want to join me in the shower?"  
"Erm, no. But I'm not going to sleep in the tub." Ron's eyes widened in surprise at that statement. Harry couldn't see it, but he knew what was going through Ron's mind.  
"We can get changed in the spare room, Ron." Harry held up the towel, making sure that his clothes had been washed well.  
"Oh. Okay." Ron nodded and followed Harry into the bathroom, leaving Harry alone in the living room. He sat on the floor in front of the fire, trying to focus on what he was going to say. "Are you really gay, Ron?"  
"Well, I don't think I'm a lesbian," Ron said, looking at the floor, "I mean, I've only seen you naked once and... I mean I saw you naked, but I don't think I can really say I had a close up view of you. But yeah, I'm definitely not gay." Ron looked up at Harry, and Harry knew that he was serious. His mind raced with the many options he had, all of which were bad, or had made his face turn red, or made him angry. He decided that he should probably stop.  
"Why not?" he asked instead. Ron looked at him, with that worried expression.  
"I don't know," he said, his voice sounding uncertain.  
"No, you do. You're so nice, Ron, and I just... I don't know, I think that you've got a chance with me, and that I could fall in love with you if I were just a little more open minded. I think that maybe... maybe I could be with you one day."  
Ron looked at him, and then looked away. He hadn't said anything, but Harry could tell that he was not entirely comfortable with his own feelings. He knew that Ron didn't want to feel this way about him, but that wasn't going to change the fact that it was true. He had no idea how he was going to go about making this decision. He didn't know if he would go to Ginny, or if he would go to Ron, or if he would ask Hermione. He didn't know what the right thing was. He had no idea.  
"Ron, I'm sorry, but I can't go to you for advice," he said, holding out his hand.  
"Oh, no," Ron said, as though this was some terrible insult, "I'm not gay. I'm not."  
"You don't want to be with me, Ron?" Harry said, with determination in his voice.  
"Yes, Harry. I'm not gay."  
Harry smiled. "You can try to be with me. I think that we both could. I know I could. But you need to accept that I'm the one who wants you."  
Ron looked at him, and then stared at the floor. He hadn't even acknowledged Harry's words. "I don't want to."  
"Oh Ron, I know how you feel.


End file.
